1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pupil position acquisition system and method and a device containing computer software for executing the same, and more particularly to a pupil position acquisition system and method and a device containing computer software for executing the same which use the wavelet transform to analyze an eyeball image signal so as to acquire a pupil position.
2. Related Art
The pupil tracking method is a technique used widely in the field of medicine, which is mainly applicable to the patients with severe disabilities, an extreme disability such as amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) or severe cerebral palsy deprive them of the use of their limbs and facial muscles. If eye motion is unaffected, the patient could rely on a pupil tracking method to attain or regain some degrees of independent living and control in conjunction with equipments having a human-machine interface.
However, in the conventional pupil tracking technique, for example, a cornea and pupil reflection, a camera receives the light reflected from the eye to form an eye image as different parts of the eye have different reflectivities to the light, and then the movement and the position of the eye are determined through image processing. In the cornea and pupil reflection, binary images are processed, and the Hough transform technique or circular sample is applied to look for or contrast a boundary of the pupil circumference based on the image processing technique, and thus it is time consuming when acquiring the threshold value of the pupil and the noise interference is easily generated, resulting in undesirable accuracy of the acquired pupil position.